Joanna Black
by Darth's Daughter
Summary: Joanna's in love with her best friend. That's normal, unless your best friend's the two ton leader of the Autobots. And what's going to happen when her former allegiance to the Decepticons comes back to bite her in the butt? Optimus Prime/OC, girl/mech.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Transformers. I do own Joanna, but nothing else. If I did, she'd be in the show.**_

*Joanna Black*

I sit in my shop, ready for seven o'clock so I can close up. I am Joanna Black, daughter of a former time/space traveler named Willian, who was the hero in a war on a planet called Cybertron. The beings that lived there, the Autobots and Decepticons, came to Earth after the war, since it went dark, and now I work alongside the Autobots, the Robots in disguise, as my father did before me. My partner is Optimus Prime, my best friend, the greatest guy I know. I use my knowledge of Autobot biology and technology (Thank you, Dad!), the weapons I built based on their blasters (using an alternate power source to conserve Energon), and my very intimate knowledge of the Decepticons (I worked for them awhile before Optimus. Hey, is it my fault they found me first?) to help the Autobot cause. I've been on the Con's side, and I didn't like it. I was feared and respected then. I'm respected and loved now. I work in a small automobile shop in Jasper, Nevada. It's boring, but it's close to my team.

I see Optimus pull up outside and grin. There are five minutes left until the official closing time, but no one comes in five minutse before closing. I grab my bag, lock up the shop, and run over to my dearest friend. He opens the door for me, ever the gentlemech, and I feel the happiness he feels when we're together. We're very atuned to each other, and even when he's a truck, I know exactly what he's feeling, and no matter how I try to hide it, he can usually tell when something's wrong or I'm in an exceptionally good mood. "Hello Joanna. How was work?"

I groan and lean back in the comfortable seats. "Most. Boring. Day. Ever. The only people who came in had the most boring old cars, and they only wanted their tires rotated. Honestly, when is someone going to come in with a racecar, or a classic? I wish I could just live at Base and not have to work."

"I am sorry you did not enjoy your day."

I smile at my friend. "Hey, it's not your fault Jasper's the most boring place on the face of the earth. At least it's close so I don't have to bridge over."

"That is true. Also, if the Decepticons find you again, we can be here faster."

"Yeah, I don't think Megatron would be as nice as the first time I met him."

"What was it like when you first met the Decepticons?" He speaks as if he's wanted to ask this for a while, but was just now getting up the courage. I usually don't like to talk about my time with the Cons, but he is my leader and best friend.

I lean back and cast my mind back to that time. "I was in the desert in my old jeep, looking for the source of a strange energy reading I'd picked up on Dad's old scanners, and I literally ran into Megatron. He was intimidating at first, but the moment he found out I was the daughter of William Black, he was very charming. I didn't know much about the difference between Autobots and Decepticons because I learned everything I know from Dad's journals, and they only had details about biology and technology, not who was good and who wasn't." I shrug. "He told me that you guys were evil, and since he was the one I met first, and such a nice-seeming guy,, I believed him. While I was there, everyone knew I was Megatron's second in command. Starscream hated me and tried to get rid of me, but everyone else respected me. If I had any friends there, Soundwave was my best friend. He helped me build my gun, before all the add-ons Ratchet helped me with." I smile almost fondly. "Soundwaves almost alright, for a Con. He was every inch a gentlemech to me." I shrug. "But then I was captured by the Autobots, realized I been tricked, andsent Megatron my 'resignation letter'." I grin as I remember the grenade I'd planted in Megatron's personal quarters before bridging to a randevouz site where Optimus brought me to my new home. I sense Optimus is slightly unhappy with my description of things, probably because I'd said so many positive things about the two most dangerous Cons in existence, so I add, "But you are definately a better friend and leader than any of them. I've never regreted switching sides. Besides, Megatron has major issues. If he wasn't freaking out because I had left for a little walk, he was yelling at me for something that was not my fault. I still maintain that _Starscream_ was the one who put green pain on Knockout's buffer." I snigger. "That peacock was lime green for a week before he got that stuff off!"

I feel Optimus's amusement. "I am sure he was rather unhappy."

"I still say I was framed. The fact that I'd been seen with green paint after fixing the buffer means absolutely _nothing_!"

"I am sure you are right." I laugh, and I know Optimus is smiling inwardly. He's a Prime, so he'll never laugh, but I know he finds it funny, and who wouldn't? It was genius! And entirely Starscreams fault. Ok, not really, he's not that smart or cool. I look ahead and see we're nearing the base, and grin. I'm home.

(AN: I hope you like it so far! I've been working on this for awhile, but this is the final first chapter. Please R&R, and please make all flames constructive.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Me: Unfortunately, I do not own Transformers.**_

_** Joanna: No, but you do own me.**_

_** Me: True!**_

*Optimus Prime*

I enjoy speaking to Joanna on the drive to base. She is funny, kind, and very smart. I always enjoy spending time with her. When we pull into Base, I let her out and transform. She grins up at me, and I smile back. She is quickly called to help Rachet and our young human friend Raf with a project they've been working on for the past few days, and I go to the training room to meet with Bumblebee, our scout. I promised to help him train today at his request. When I get there, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are sparring, and Arcee is watching. When I enter, the sparring stops immediately. Bulkhead looks at Bumblebee. "I thought you said he'd bee longer?"

"_He usually is_," Bumblebee bleeps. "_You know how he is with Jo._"

Arcee smirks. "That's the truth."

I am unsure of what they mean. "I do not understand what you mean. What is so unusual about the way I behave around Joanna?"

Bulkhead grins. "Not much, just that huge crush you have on her."

If I were a human, I would blush. If I'm entirely honest, I do have feelings for Joanna. She is a great warrior and loyal friend, she's clever, witty, sweet, and enjoyable to be around. She is also very beautiful by human standards, with the black hair and eyes her family is known for. But any attempt at a relationship between a human and an Autobot would be futile. I highly doubt it could work. I have been denying these feelings ever since I realized I had them, and I will never admit it to my team. "I do not have a crush on Joanna. We are friends. Nothing more."

The soldiers exchange skeptical looks, but I press forward. "Bumblebee, would you still like to train?"

Bumblebee bleeps his affirmative, and we begin to train, and the ever present thought of Joanna to the back of my mind.

*Joanna Black*

I sit with Rachet and Raf, working on finishing the formula for synthetic Energon. We have to pause every now and then when Raf's computer alerts us of another Bumblebee sighting and we have to scrub it from the internet and replace it with something else, usually a tap-dancing monkey. During our work, Raf looks up at me. "Hey Jo, Bee told me you and Optimus were out late last night. What happened?"

I smile. "We just went for a drive."

"What is there between you two anyway?" Ratchet asks.

"He's my best friend."

"You two are pretty close for just friends," he smirks.

I lower my head over my work to hide my blush. If I told the truth, I'd have to admit, I do have a crush on Optimus. He's sweet, smart, gentle, strong, and in my opinion very handsome. But he probably doesn't feel the same, and besides, a human and Autobot? Something tells me that won't work out. "We're just best friends Rachet. Never pegged you for the type with an overactive imagination."

He looks skeptical, but he doesn't press the issue, thank the Allspark. I push my thoughts of Optimus to the back of my mind and try to fucus on my work. Unfortunately, I can never keep him in the back of my mind long. Suddenly, I hear Raf yell, "Oops!" and feel a sharp pain race up my arm. Scrap.

"Joanna!" Rachet yells. The pain... it's too much... My vision's going dark...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__**Optimus Prime: Darth's Daughter does not own me.**_

_** Other Prime Characters: Or us!**_

_** Joanna: She just owns me.**_

*Optimus Prime*

I am leaving the training room with my scout and soldiers, when I hear Rachet shout out Joanna's name. I hurry to where they're working and see Joanna, in Ratchet's hand, her left arm covered in an unfamiliar green substance. "What happened?" I ask, trying not to reveal how worried I am.

"Some of the experimental Synth-En spilled on her arm. It's highly toxic and acidic. Call nurse Darby. I'll do what I can for now."

Rafael is already calling June, so I follow Rachet. "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"Optimus, you are many great things, but you are no doctor," Ratchet snaps, gathering his tools. He hesitates. "But she will want you here when she wakes up."

I nod and step away, my eyes on Joanna. She has blacked out, probably from the pain of the Synthetic energon eating away at the soft flesh of her delicate arm. I wish, not for the first time, that humans were not so easily damaged. If she were an Autobot, she would merely need to wash it off, and she would only have a mesh wound, easily fixed. "Optimus?" I look down to look at young Rafael. "I'm sorry. I was handing that vial to Ratchet, and I dropped it. I'm really sorry."

I feel a surge of anger that he hurt my Joanna, but I remind myself it was an accident, and swallow my anger. "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Just be more careful next time."

Rafael looks relieved that I'm not angry. "Nurse Darby said she'd be right over. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's way stronger than most people, and I'm pretty sure she has nine lives. I've seen her go into situations most humans could never survive, and barely get a scratch! I bet this time tomorrow she's back to normal."

I smile. It's true, Joanna is far stronger than most humans. She is also reckless, and tends to take chances. She has survived energon explosions, I am sure she will shake this off soon. Soon, Nurse June Darby joins Rachet soon, the two have the Synth En off her skin, the area is treated, and she is bandaged up. June informs me that as long as she keeps the wound clean and doesn't do anything foolish, she will be entirely fine. Soon enough, she is awake. "Ok, who's the wise guy with the sledgehammer?" she demands, rubbing the back of her head.

Rachet smirks. "Back to normal I see. You hit your head on my hand when I caught you."

I look at her, concerned. "How is your arm?"

"Feels great, if you over look the fire screaming through that part of my arm." She smiles at me. "I'll be fine. I've survived worse. You worry too much."

"You're always getting into trouble. How can I not?"

"I always pull through. Ok, sometimes I need help, but who doesn't?" She grins. "But I don't mind you worrying so much. It shows you're a great friend."

"I worry because I care about you."

"Yeah, I know Optimus." Her eyes look directly into my optics, and for a moment it's like I'm paralyzed. I cannot look away from those deep, black eyes, and she, it seems, cannot look away from my optics. I have no idea how much time passes, but soon we both look away. I am embarrassed. I must get control over these feelings. She is off limits, that's the end of it. I tell her to call for me if she needs anything and go to my workstation. I need to get her out of my mind, and there is nothing better for that than work.

*Joanna Black*

The moment I met Optimus's gaze, my breath caught in my throat. His optics are the most beautiful blue, and it was like I was hypnotized when I looked into them. His bright, kind blue optics put my black eyes to shame. I am so embarrassed as I look away. I really need to get over that crush, but it's so hard! Why does he have to be so sweet and hot?! Ugh, This is what happens when you're 20 and never have a boyfriend. You fall for a 2-ton robot. As Optimus goes to his work, I accept Raf's many (many) apologies, and ask him to bring my my laptop and headphones. A few mind-numbing online videos should clear my head.

(AN: I hope you like how it's going so far. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

*Joanna*

In a few weeks, my arm is healed and I'm back to missions. I take down a few Vehicons, as usual, and I manage to put a dent in old Starscream. I still hate woring at the shop (still no racecars, unfortunately) and we're still having no luck figuring out the rest of the formula for Synth-En, but that doesn't mean we'll stop trying. Stubborness is one thing Ratchet and I have in common.

I'm in my shop, waiting for closing time. Unfortunately, it's only one, and closing is at seven. A guy walks in with a dashing smile. He's actually kinda cute. Brown, curly hair, bright blue eyes, and the kind of reckless look Ratchet says he recognizes in me when I'm about to do something risky. "Hello, I'm Joanna. How can I help you today?"

He grins at me. "I'm Cedric. I was wondering if you could give my car a tune-up."

I look out the front window, and see a racecar! Finally! "Yeah I can!" I flip over the counter. "Get that beauty into the garage and I'll get started." When I see that baby in my garage, my heart speeds up. I love Optimus's truck alt-mode, but I'm nuts about racecars, especially this red-hot beauty! I run my hand over the paint-job, which rivals even pretty-boy Knockouts. "Hello beautiful!"

"I assume you're talking to the car." I blush, and Cedric laughs. "You must love cars, especially since you work in this profession."

I relax a bit and grin at him. "Yeah, I do. I never get cool racecars like this though. Most guys come in here with rust buckets or mini vans." I shudder. "In my opinion, mini vans are a crime against automobiles. They are not at _all_ my speed."

Cedric laughs. "I know what you mean. I don't suppose there's a discount for bringing a racecar, is there?"

I laugh. "Nope, sorry." I get started. The car is in perfect condition, and I revel in its detail. I finish quickly and smile at Cedric. "Ok, let's go inside and I'll add up your total."

We go inside and I get my money. Before he leaves, Cedric smiles at me. "Hey, Joanna? Would you run me over if I asked you to dinner tonight?"

I must admit, I'm startled. No one, and I mean _no one_, ever asks me out. Ever. But hey, I'm 20, I need to get out more. Besides, maybe this could get me over my crush on Optimus! "Sounds like fun. The dinner, not running you over."

He grins. "Cool. Pick you up at your place?"

"This _is_ my place. I live in an apartment upstairs. Pick me up at eight?"

"Sure thing. I'll take you to a really nice resturaunt, so dress up."

I watch him leave and go back to waiting for closing. I don't have many nice clothes, so I guess it's my black strapless leather dress with studs. When closing time finally comes, I go out to meet Optimus, but don't get in. "Um, Optimus, I'm not coming to base tonight."

I can sense how startled he is. "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." I gesture for him to follow me behind the shop so he can transform, which he does. "I'm just going out on a date tonight."

"WHAT?!" I actually stumble back at the force of his reaction. "Who is he?! When will he be here?!"

I'm surprised he's reacting so badly. "Calm down. His name is Cedric, and he's picking me up at eight."

"I don't like this. It could be a trap."

I smirk. "When did you turn into Ratchet? Trust me, if he tries anything funny, or it turns out to be a trap, I'll handle it. I _am_ 20 years old, any normal chick would be on millions of dates or _married_ by my age. Don't worry so much." I turn to my shop. "I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

*Optimus Prime*

Energon boils through my veins at the thought of Joanna going on a date with someone else. She is _my_ Joanna, my _partner_, the woman I _love_! How dare this- this _Cedric_ ask out _MY_ Joanna?!

_But she isn't YOUR Joanna_, a small voice in the back of my mind reminds me. _You decided NOT to tell her how you feel. She has every right to go out with that guy._

I shut that voice up. She's still my partner! I transform and park alongside the shop. I see the boy Joanna's spending her evening with and decide I don't like him, though Joanna looks very nice in that dress...

Oh Primus, I need help. Why can't I just get over her?! There are other femmes out there! Few, certainly, but others who are _Autobots_! I'm in desperate need of advice. Since Agent Fowler is scheduled to come by the base tomorrow, I decide to ask him. He knows more about humans and human women than anyone I know.

(AN: What advice will Fowler give Optimus? What'll happen with Cedric? Please review! Remember, the more you review, the faster I update.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__** Me: Hey, Megatron!**_

_**Megatron: What do you want, puny girl?**_

_**Me: No need to be mean. I was going to let you do the disclaimer, but you're a jerk, so, Starscream!**_

_**Starscream: Darth's Daughter does not own Transformers Prime or any of the characters. (sees angry Megatron) Yikes! (runs for his life)**_

_**Megatron: But she does own that traitor Joanna Black. (chases after Starscream to beat him up)**_

*Optimus Prime*

I went by Joanna's shop this morning, but she didn't answer when I honked for her. I'm now back at base, and the proximity sensor goes off. Agent Fowler has arrived. We update him on our progress, and I pull him aside, out of earshot of my team. "Agent Fowler, I need some advice."

"Let me guess, you're in love with Joanna, and you're scared she doesn't feel the same and you don't know what to do."

I'm surprised. "How did you know?"

"Prime, everyone knows. The only person who knows you and doesn't know you like her, is her. My advice, tell her! You are the only person on the planet who doesn't notice she's crazy for you!"

I'm startled. "Are you certain?"

"Everyone knows, Prime. Ask anyone. Just tell the girl how you feel. I personally think the two of you would be great together."

I nod. "I'll do that. Thank you Agent Fowler."

That afternoon, I go by Joanna's shop to pick her up, but she isn't there. I wonder where she could be. She's usually sitting on the counter waiting for me to pick her up five minutes early, eager to get off work. I hope she's not off with that _Cedric_ again. I call her cell phone. "Hi, this is Joanna. I can't come to the phone right now, so I'm either up to my elbows in grease, saving the world, or asleep. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you eventually."

Now I'm really worried. Joanna _always _answers her cell phone. I go back to base and check my computer. Joanna has a tracker in her phone in case of emergency. I check it, and it says she's home. It makes no sense! If she was home, even if she was unwell, she would answer her phone.

"Optimus!" Rachet calls. I go over to his computer. "We're getting a message, from Megatron."

I pull it up and face my enemy, and a horrifying surprise. Sitting on Megatron's shoulder, was Cedric. "Megatron. What are you doing with that human?"

"I'm surprised, Optimus. I thought you'd be more concerned with the Black woman."

Terror all but overwhelms me, though I keep it hidden. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's safe. For the time being. If you want her back, come to these coordinates in ten minutes."

*Joanna Black*

I groan as I regain conciousness. Note to self, next time, don't say yes to a date with a seemingly perfect guy with a racecar. Where am I anyway? I look around and feel my stomach clench up. Aw crap, not again! I'm inside a Vehicon! He seems to notice I'm awake. "So, the traitor returns."

"Heh heh, Ol' Megsie still mad about that?"

"Uh, yeah. We're all pretty angry, After all, you did ditch us for Autobot _scum_!"

"Hey, is it my fault I prefer to have friends instead of competition for the top spot? Excuse me if I don't like having to look over my shoulder every three seconds."

"But _we_ found you first! You'd still be just another human to them if you hadn't worked for us first!"

"And if it weren't for my dad, I'd be just another human to you guys! At least with the 'Bots appreciate me for me. And _they_ laugh at my jokes."

"Painting all of the Vehicons pink was NOT funny!"

"Was."

"Wasn't!"

I lean back and cross my arms. This is why I hate 'Cons. No sense of humor. "So, where Cedric? Working for you losers?"

"He _was._ But once we're done with him, he'll 'accidentally' get underfoot, and we all know what happens when a human gets underfoot." I can't help but be satisfied about that. What can I say, I can be pretty spiteful. There is no limit to how low I'll go to get revenge.

I give the 'Con a good kick (Again, spiteful.), and sit back. I hate when this happens, even if I did get Energon on this guy's floormats. He's pissed, but I don't care. Decepticons are jerks.

(AN: How is this going so far? Please review. More reviews = faster updates.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: **__**Hey, Airachnid?**_

_**Airachnid: **__**Yes?**_

_**Me: **__**I haven't had a girl do the disclaimer yet, and Miko's in school, Arcee's on patrol, and Joanna's trapped by the Decepticons! Would you like to do the honors?**_

_**Airachnid: **__**Gladly. Darth's Daughter does not own Transformers Prime or it's characters. Merely that scrawny human girl Joanna.**_

_**Me: **__**Oh, and, Don't tell Arcee I let you do this.**_

_**Arachnid: **__**My lips are sealed. (leaves)**_

_**Me: **__**She so gonna tell her.**_

*Optimus Prime*

I set the groundbridge coordinates, ask Jack to call his mother to base, and call Rachet to come with me, though I hope their medical expertise won't be necessary. I am so worried for my Joanna. We go through the groundbridge and come face to face with Megatron. "Optimus."

"Megatron." My energon is boiling with fury. "Where is she?!"

"Commander- I mean, _Miss_ Black will join us when you've agreed to my terms."

My optics narrow. "What do you want?"

"A life for a spark. You surrender to me, Optimus, and the woman goes free. Refuse, and, well, you know how we Decepticons treat traitors."

My spark sinks. I know what I have to do. Unfortunately, I can't do it. "Very well. But I must see her and Ratchet go through the groundbridge before I surrender."

"It's a deal."

*Joanna Black*

The Vehicon I'm stuck in starts his engine. "Great, Prime agreed to our terms."

I sit up. "What terms?"

"He surrenders, you go free."

"Say WHAT?!" I can't let that happen! Grr, if only I had my gun! Then I notice something. This guy's leaking energon! And I have matches is my shoe! I know, it's bad for me, but I'm a smoker. Just every now and then, when I'm stressed. I say a quick prayer, make my peace with Primus, and light up that energon. Boom.

*Optimus Prime*

A Vehicon is coming this way, probably with Joanna. Suddenly, it explodes. My Energon runs cold. Joanna! Megatron looks equally shocked. "What?!"

Ignoring him, I run to the wreckage of the unfortunate Vehicon. I go through it as quickly as I can, and soon find her. "Joanna!"

She coughs up blood. "Hey... sure totalled this 'Con, didn't I?"

Her legs are mangled and bent in ways they shouldn't be, she's covered in blood, and she's coughing up more. I look over my shoulder. "Ratchet, help me!"

He runs over. "This isn't good! She needs a hospital!" He gently lifts her, careful of her damaged legs, and activates his com. "We need an emergency ground bridge, now!" The bridge opens and he runs through, me right behind him. He immediately gives Joanna to Nurse Darby. "You need to get her to a hospital, now!"

June nodded. "On my way." She buckles Joanna into the passenger seat and speeds away. I go to my personal quarters and lean against the wall. I never even told her I love her...

(AN: Cue the sad music! Will Joanna pull through? Or should Optimus start on the funeral arangements? Review, and the next chapter will come out faster and you can find out sooner.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Arcee: **__**You let Airachnid do the disclaimer?!**_

_**Me: **__**You and Miko were busy!**_

_**Arcee: **__**But she's Airachnid!**_

_**Me: **__**If you don't kill me you can do the disclaimer.**_

_**Arcee: **__**Fine, but keep that eight-legged freak out of here from now on.**_

_**Me: **__**Deal!**_

_**Arcee: **__**Darth's Daughter doesn't own Transformers Prime or the characters. She does own Joanna. By the way, is she going to make it? Jack wanted to know so he could know if he needs to buy a suit.**_

_**Me: **__**Wait and see! Jeez, these guys won't leave me alone! Well, enjoy.**_

*Optimus Prime*

We don't hear anything about Joanna for the next week. Every day I am more afraid I will never see her again, never hear her laugh, never see her launch herself out of her shop, so eager to get to base. I spend most of my time out driving, unable to stand how quiet the base seems without Joanna blasting her music, blowing things up, or upgrading her gun while telling us about pranks she played on the Decepticons.

I'm coming back from my drive, and I see June's car. I quickly transform and approach her. "Nurse Darby, how is Joanna?"

June gives a sad smile. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is, she's gonna pull through. Joanna woke up yesterday, and she'll be home in a month."

I am so relieved. She's going to be ok. Then I remember she said there was bad news. "What is the bad news?"

June looks very sad and sighs. "As you saw, her legs were badly damaged. If the doctors are correct, she'll be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life."

I'm shocked. "She'll... never be able to walk again?"

"I'm afraid not..." June looks truly upset. "We haven't told her yet, but we have to soon. And something tells me she won't take it well."

I know that to be true. Joanna will be incredibly upset to know she will be unable to fight Decepticons again. She will be devestated...

*Joanna Black*

I hate hospitals. A week ago, I woke up, just out of surgery, in insane amounts of agonizing pain. I mean, more painful than Breakdown's jokes, and his jokes have made people cry. Then, I was put under again, finally woke up with no pain yesterday, and now I'm bored. There is only so much YouTube one girl can watch. Just as I'm about to lose my mind, Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler come into my room. "Oh thank Primus, you're here to bust me out!"

Fowler smirks. "I'm afraid not, Jo."

"Aw!"

June chuckles. "Don't worry, you only have to stay here a month."

"A month?! I'll go crazy! C'mon, I wanna fight 'Cons and get Megsie back for sticking me here!"

June and Fowler look at each other, and I get worried. They've got that 'oh crap, we've gotta tell her something she won't like' look. Fowler turns to me. "Joanna, I have bad news about your... condition."

"What, am I gonna have really ugly scars or something?"

Fowler looks uncomfortable. "Not exactly."

"Well, what is it? It can't be that bad."

Fowler sighs. "Joanna, you won't be fighting the Decepticons again."

I stare at him. "What?! Of course I will! I'll always fight 'Cons!"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will be paralyzed from the waist down, for the rest of your life."

"SAY WHAT?!" I'm horrified. I can never walk again?! That can't happen! "No! That can't be right!" I try to get, up, to prove them wrong, but a sharp pain shoots up my spine. It's true... I can't walk... June's trying to help, to ease the pain and calm me down, but nothing can help me now. I can't walk, I can't fight, and working on cars will be much harder. My days amoung the Autobot ranks as a warrior are over.

(AN: Cue the sad, dramatic music and end credits. NOT! More will come. Please review, and I'll update really soon!)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me:**__** Ok, all the Autobots are depressed, Megatron isn't talking to me after I almost gave him Optimus then snatched him away, and Starscream's had his turn, so, will you do the disclaimer, Knockout?**_

_**Knockout:**__** Sounds fun. Darth's Daughter doesn't own Transformers Prime or its characters. She only owns that paint job-ruining, finish-scratching traitor Joanna.**_

*Optimus Prime*

It is the day Joanna gets back from the hospital, and Arcee and I have set up a small party to welcome her back. Jack has food, Raf's made a disk of all Joanna's favorite songs, and June is driving Joanna to Base. I'm very worried. Joanna's bound to be very depressed, and I don't even like seeing her unhappy about a resturant getting her order wrong! I'm incredibly aprehensive as June drives into the Base. She hops out, gets a collapsable wheelchair from the back of her car, and helps Joanna out of the passenger seat into it. I'm shocked by how much she's changed since the accident. Her beautiful, long hair has been chopped short, she has grown thin and pale, her eyes have become dull and glassy, and there is no happy smile on her face. I kneel before her. "Welcome back Joanna."

She looks up at me. "Hey Optimus..." She gives a sad smile.

Now I'm really worried. She looks happy to see me, but still incredibly depressed. The kids run up, Jack with Joanna's favorite food, french fries smothered in cheese, jalapeno peppers wrapped in bacon, steak pieces, and hot sauce. "Hey, Jojo, we got you your favorite food for you," Miko says hopefully, a huge smile on her face.

"No thanks... I'm not hungry... thanks for the thought though..."

Raf bites his lip. "But Jo, you're always hungry. You're always snacking on something."

"Sorry, guys. Not now, ok?"

The kids back off and June motions me aside. "Optimus, I'm worried. I think Joanna feel if she can't fight, she can't contribute as much to the Autobot cause. Could you talk to her? She listens to you."

I nod and go over to where Joanna is still sitting. "Joanna, I need to speak with you. Alone."

Joanna looks up at me. "Ok, sure. Just one thing." She gestures to her wheelchair. "Can we leave this thing behind?"

I nod and carfully lift her out of th wheelchair, setting her gently on my shoulder, her favorite spot. I go to the roof of the base and seat her on a rock. "Joanna, I have many things to tell you. Firstly, do not think your inablility to walk diminishes you usefulness to the Autobot cause."

"Oh sure, nothing useless about not being able to fight," she snapped sarcastically. "Sure, I can't help scout Energon or smash 'Cons, but I'm not useless."

"You aren't!" I kneel so I can look into her eys. "You can still help crack the formula for Synth-En, you can help Rachet when someone needs medical attention, and even if you couldn't I'd still want you here! The kids adore you, the other Autobots are very fond of you, and I-" I take a deep breath. I have to tell her now, or I'll never be able to. "And I love you, Jay Jay."

She looks startled. "Optimus... I wish you'd told me that before." She grins suddenly. "I _never_ would have gone out with that loser if I'd known!"

My spark warms. "Really?"

"Really. Because I love you too, Optimus."

I am surprised, but incredibly happy. My Jay Jay loves me back. Cautiously, careful of the size difference, I press my lips to her forehead. "I love you very much, Jay Jay. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too, Optimus." Now she seems back to her old self again. She is grinning, and that hopeless, depressed look is gone. I'm also glad she allows me to use that nickname, one she has forbidden everyone else to use because her father had called her that. "Let's get back to the party. I'm starving!"

I smile and lift her back up to my shoulder. Suddenly, everything is perfect.

*Joanna Black*

I'm so happy as Optimus and I return to the party. My Optimus loves me! I've never been happier in my whole life, although scarfing down those french fries sure doesn't hurt! I'm enjoying myself immensly, telling stories of all the funny things I did to the Decpticons, including the time I photoshoped a picture of Megatron so he was in a frilly pink dress, heels, makeup, and a cute little tiara, then sent it to every Decepticon computer! He was so pissed off! I pinned it on Starscream. He was the one I usually pinned things on, since no one would believe him over Commander Black, Lord Megatron's second in command. Suddenly, Ratchet approaches. "Joanna! I've got great news!"

I'm surprised. It's not exactly common for Ratchet to get so excited. "What is it, Ratchet?"

"I think I know a way you can walk again!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me:**__** Ok, who should do the disclaimer? (all the 'Bots and 'Cons start trying to get me to choose them) Whoa, one at a time! Um... (desperately turn to the only one not bugging me) Soundwave, why don't you do it?**_

_**Soundwave:**__** (plays Megatron's recorded voice) Darth's Daughter doesn't own Transformers Prime or its characters. She does own the former Commander Black.**_

_**Me:**__** (look at Megatron) Practicing the disclaimer in your spare time, Megatron? You need a girlfriend!**_

_**Megatron:**__** (embarrassed) Silence, pathetic human girl!**_

_**Me:**__** Watch it. You don't want to make the girl with the laptop angry.**_

_**Megatron:**__** And why not?**_

_**Me:**__** (blows up an energon mine) Because that happens!**_

_**Megatron:**__** (growls in defeat) Scrap.**_

_**Me:**__** I love writing!**_

*Joanna Black*

I stare at Ratchet in hope and shock. Walk again?! Count me in! "What is it, Ratchet? Spill!"

"Joanna, how do you think your father became a hero in the War for Cybertron?"

"A really big gun?" Hey, that's what I always assumed.

"No, though I'll admit that has worked well for you. He became a hero because he found a way to create an artificial Cybertronian body, and transmit his conciousness into it. Before he retuned to earth, he gave me a coded datapad, in case we ever worked with humans again. I just finished decoding it, and it's his blueprints! We can do for you what he did to fight in the war!"

"I'll be an Autobot? Sweet! Let's do it!"

"Slow down! We'll have to build your new body, and a special chamber to protect your human body. If it's destroyed, even after your change, you will die. Fourtunately, the chamber is also designed to keep you in exactly the same state as when it was put in. You'll never age, get sick, or die, as long as the chamber is functioning."

"Awesome! When do we start?"

Ratchet laughs. "How about after this party?"

"Sweet! Hey Miko, pass the bacon bits, there's not enough on my fries!"

Optimus Prime

I smile seeing Jay Jay enjoying the party. I'm also delighted Ratchet has discovered a way to help her. The solution also removes one of my main concerns with the relationship: could a relationship between a human and Autobot work? Now, she will be an Autobot. Everything will turn out alright.

(AN: I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! I hope you like it, and I swear, I'll bring a more fun chapter soon.)


End file.
